


Admit It

by allourdrabbles (allourheroes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourdrabbles
Summary: “You’re a total disaster. You know that, right?” Stiles says. Derek looks at him like that time in the Jeep, like Stiles is overstepping. But Stiles knows better now, knows that Derek knows him better.





	Admit It

**Author's Note:**

> For the sterekdrabbles words: **halt, disaster, height**.

“You’re an idiot.”

Stiles halts, spins around and stands nearly chest to chest with Derek because, despite the largesse Derek projects at times like these, they’re about the same height.

“You’re a total disaster. You know that, right?” Stiles says. Derek looks at him like that time in the Jeep, like Stiles is overstepping. But Stiles knows better now, knows that Derek knows him better.

Derek doesn’t cow; his expression demures from murderous to stern.

“Just admit it.”

Derek’s jaw twitches.

Stiles takes a step back. “Fine. If you can’t say it…” He shrugs, turns.

“Stiles,” Derek says.

Stiles waits.

**Author's Note:**

> [regular ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes) / [tumblr](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com)


End file.
